


Nevira and the Kobolds

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Nevira the Vampire [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Kobolds, Monster Girls, Multi, Orgy, in heat, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: We find our vampire girl midway through sating the heat cycles of a small group of Kobolds.  Their drinks and bodies alike are equally intoxicating to the horny vampire, who finds herself balls-deep in multiple girls over the course of a passionate night.





	Nevira and the Kobolds

Nevira let out a shaky sigh of pleasure, screwing up her eyes as she pushed in all the way to the hilt. Her hips bumped up against the kobold's tight butt, which jiggled softly against her to the tune of a cute, girly moan. The vampire took a moment to relax as she felt the tight, warm pussy wrap around her and squeeze, silently begging for her cum while the kobold herself did so noisily. A bowl of sickeningly-sweet liquid was raised to Nevira's lips and she drank, gulping it down as she began to thrust her hips in measured time out of habit. Her intentions to let the smaller girl get used to her size was wasted, if well-meant; the kobold's pussy was so slick and hot from the heat that she slid in with barely any effort, despite the intense squeezing with every withdrawal. 

"Fuck, kobolds in heat are the beeest," she moaned, her hips beginning to thrust erratically and without rhythm as the thick musky scent of needy, drooling pussy clouded her head. The silver-scaled kobold bending over in front of her wasn't the only meal on the ticket tonight; a copper-scaled girl behind her eagerly squeezed and groped Nevira's tits, her arms wrapped lovingly around the vampire as she fucked her friend. To Nevira's right, a blue kobold was pressed desperately up against her, grinding her slick pussy against the vampire's thigh as she breathed hotly into the girl's sensitive little ears. The kobold whispered filthy, depraved things into Nevira's ear as she picked up the pace, fucking the silver-scaled woman in front of her hard and deep. Her cock went all the way in with each thrust, the exotic and hot flesh of the dragonkin's pussy squeezing her nice and tight every time she began to pull out.

"Hurry and fill my friend," the blue-scaled kobold uttered, her tongue grazing Nevira's ear as she breathed hotly into it, "so you can fuck me next."

The vampire shivered as she came, and with record time. The silver dragonkin on all fours before her cried out with relief as her heat was sated momentarily, the thick rivets of cum filling her insides until it spilled out all over Nevira's balls. The vampire pulled out with a sigh, biting her lower lip as she plastered her gaze on the ceiling, waves of hot pleasure lazily washing over her as the cave became hazier and hazier. She felt hands grabbing her fat, half-hard cock after it slipped free of the hot insides of her silver-scaled friend, and looked down to see the copper and blue kobolds greedily wrapping their long coiled tongues around her shaft. They licked her cock clean, then her hips, and finally her sensitive ballsack. She shivered with delight and found it hard to stand, two hot tongues rolling over her most sensitive areas so quickly after her orgasm. They licked her with greed and veracity, drooling all over her as they hungrily devoured every drop of spilled cum. 

Nevira felt scaled hands on her chest, half-shoving and half-groping her tits as she fell back onto a pile of furs on the floor. The copper-scaled kobold climbed on top of her and, with little more than a second's thought, reached down to grab the vampire's cock and shove it inside her. It was still recovering and not fully-hard, but the dragonkin didn't mind and barely noticed as she hurriedly stuffed it inside herself with a lusty groan, her tongue lolling out as she panted and bayed. Nevira watched the woman with glee as they both desperately bounced their hips together, a thick slapping sound filling the small cave in addition to the score of moans coming from them all. The vampire looked past her current lover to the other two, finding that the blue-scaled kobold had taken to greedily stuffing her tongue into the sloppy, well-fucked hole of her silver friend to sate her hunger for cum. The copper dragonkin atop her became louder and louder as her voice rang out in the small cave, echoing with every lusty cry of pleasure as multiple orgasms rippled through her tiny body until finally Nevira sated her heat. Thick ropes of cum filled the scaly little woman as Nevira's claws gripped the bed of furs, letting out a series of shaky moans as she emptied yet another hot load into yet another greedy pussy.

As Nevira sat up on her elbows, the copper-scaled kobold slid off her with a satisfying pop as cum spilled out onto her smooth belly. The scaly woman fetched another bowl of drink from a fourth, who gave it before eagerly joining the fun. They shared their drinks again, and once more Nevira found herself downing an entire clay bowl of the sweet liquids until her cock was rock-hard and ready for round three.

It was a blur of sex and pleasure with the kobolds' heat and drinks filling Nevira's senses until she was a mess of drool and cum, greedily fucking any hole she could stuff herself into. The blue-scaled woman was down on all fours, wiggling her butt in the air until Nevira pushed her cock inside her dripping cunt. The blue one was loud, her voice going hoarse eventually from all the screaming and dirty-talk as she grinded back against the cock that was filling up her needy pussy. She begged for Nevira's cum and the vampire provided, on one knee and one leg to get a better angle as another needy kobold licked her balls from behind. Next was another silver-scaled girl, this one with bright yellow eyes that locked gazes with Nevira as she made passionate, hot love to her. She was quiet and sweet, hugging the vampire tightly as they came and whispering a desperate 'thank you,' into her ear as she pulled out. Her dripping cock was immediately taken by another dragonkin, whose long slithery tongue cleaned every inch of it before she hopped on top. The vampire enjoyed her view as the red-scaled beauty bounced along her dick, tail raised to give a perfect angle of her ass and pussy as they worked their magic on the girl's cock.

Nevira found herself sitting back against the cool cave wall, smooth stone pressing against her as the last needy woman lazily licked her cock clean of yet another shivering orgasm. She got onto her knees in front of the vampire and pressed her chest against the ground, ass up as her claws reached back to spread her wet pussy as she begged. With a vicious smirk, Nevira knelt behind her and quickly turned the kobold into a drooling mess of moans and quivering, satisfied gasps. Her scaly lovers fell asleep one-by-one, their nude, sweat-slick bodies curled up and splayed out on the furs draped across the floor. Feeling as though she'd just run a marathon, the vampire laid on her back with a loud sigh and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into dreams of even lewder things.

When she awoke, the vampire stretched her arms up into the air and wondered what today would bring. The warm, wet sensation of pleasure down below stirred her from her sleepy stretches and she looked down at the silver-scaled beauty lovingly sucking her cock. Behind her, several more dragonkin were already awake and pouring more drinks, their hungry eyes on Nevira as they licked their lips. The vampire had a sudden flashback to the satyrs and their grove, and the post-orgy orgy.

It was going to be one of those adventures again.


End file.
